Chasing the dream
by KriaLove1993
Summary: Claire moves in with the Petrelli Family after falling out with Noah, relationships are tense and the only one she can talk to is Peter, too bad she's completely head-over-heels in love with him! Bad Summary Sorry! Rated for Incest themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, I wish I did though!**

**Author's Note: So this is my first Heroes Fan fiction, I love the series and have recently started reading a lot of the fan fiction! Then one night at a ridiculous time this story just came into my mind and I immediately started typing incoherently. This will be the first chapter, if you love it, hate it, are intrigued or just want to help me improve it please review once you've read it! Anyway here is Chapter 1 of Chasing the Dream.**

**Chapter One: A New Home.**

Claire was anxious, she hadn't thought the train would take this long and she hadn't thought she would be so nervous. She was having a fresh start, a new home a new life and yet she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. Noah hadn't been a good father, in her opinion, everything he had done was to cover his own back. No matter how many times he claimed he was protecting his family, she just couldn't believe him anymore, he was a liar and a murderer, he didn't deserve a family. Not that she was his family, she had always known she was adopted and now she finally knew who her father was. Nathan Petrelli, a man of business and not much emotion, but she didn't mind, it was what she was used to.

That's where she was heading, the Petrelli Household, she had no idea what it would be like, would they except her or despise her, she didn't care, she just wanted a home. She was shocked when Nathan had offered to let her stay, she thought having her around it would be bad for Nathan's public image, but maybe he cared less about that now.

_(Over the Loudspeaker) The next station will be New York City, all passengers for New York City leave the train now and to remember to take all your personal belongings with you._

Claire sighed as she picked up her suitcase and her purple and black striped tote. This was the most popular stop so she got squished in the aisle between two rather large business type gentlemen; she was relieved though, her nightmare journey was almost over: a bus, a taxi and then two trains, in a few minutes she would be face to face with Heidi and she hoped she wouldn't hate her.

The train door opened and the passengers shuffled out onto Platform 2, when Claire's dainty feet touched the station Heidi was nowhere to be found.

"Great," Claire said sarcastically to herself. After searching the whole of Platform 1 and 2 she sat on a bench and waited, she was probably just running late or something. After 20 minutes she got sick of waiting so she pulled out her cell phone and rang Heidi.

"Hi Heidi, it's umm Claire Bennet well umm Petrelli, I'm at the station but no-one is here to pick me up, did you want me to meet you somewhere else?" Claire asked politely, she hoped Heidi wouldn't take offence.

"Oh god Claire, Nathan told me you were coming two days from now! I'm so sorry, have you been waiting long?" Heidi asked with a very concerned voice, Claire sighed out of relief that Heidi seemed very nice but also sighed out of frustration. Obviously she would be stuck here for a while.

"It's okay Heidi, I've been here about 20 minutes,"

"Oh Claire I am sorry but I'm not able to come and get you, I'm stuck at the dentist with Simon and Monty," Heidi said, Claire could feel Heidi's empathy in her voice.

"It's alright, why don't you just give me your address and I'll just try to find it."

"Oh Claire you'd never find it, I'll phone around and see if I can find someone to pick you up."

"Okay thanks Heidi, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Claire!"

Claire shut her cell phone and sank into the bench she and her belongings were occupying, trust Nathan to get the dates wrong. She could be waiting hours! What if no-one was available to pick her up? Would she have to wait till Nathan got back from work (not that Nathan ever dropped his work)? She hoped not, because having an awkward drive or worse, walk with Nathan was not something she felt like right now.

After another 15 minutes she was suddenly starving, too bad that she'd packed all the money to her name at the very bottom of her suitcase, she was very afraid of being mugged, which she knew was stupid, she was indestructible, literally!

So she sat on the bench for a further 30 minutes, stomach grumbling, bored as hell and cursing the cold New York weather when finally her escort arrived, without a car. But she couldn't care less because this wasn't just anyone; this was her saviour, her hero.

"Claire!" Peter exclaimed happily, he gave her a hug and shot her a huge smile. By far Peter was Claire's favourite Petrelli, not that there was much competition. He was definitely the nicest though, and the most tactile, Claire was glad he had come to get her and not Angela!

"Peter, wow I wasn't expecting you!"

"Didn't disappoint you did I?"

"No not at all, I'm kind of glad it's you actually, I thought it might be Angela." Claire said relieved. Most people would take offence to this but not Peter; he fully shared Claire's pain. The poor girl, being thrust into his family, he had spent 20 years trying to get out of it.

"That's true, that would have been horrible for you, so how long have you had to wait?"

"About an hour, but it's alright I know Nathan probably has a lot on his mind, we all forget things."

"Claire, people don't forget when they're daughter is coming to live with them, that's not right." Peter said as he picked up her suitcase and started to walk in the direction of the exit.

Claire smiled sadly; they both knew that from now on, this would be what Claire would have to put up from now on, Peter really didn't want Claire to have to suffer his family, but it was her choice, her decision made him think Noah must have been pretty unbearable.

"So is it far to Nathan's apartment?"Claire asked apprehensively, this is when she wished she'd brought her truck, not that she'd probably be able to get around New York City, she'd only been once before and it had complete confused her, plus as she gazed around it was complete gridlock.

"Yes sadly you might be stuck with me a while, I can't believe Nathan or Heidi didn't arrange you a car or something." Claire just nodded, she figured it would take a while but she didn't mind, spending time with Peter was always a nice time for her, even if they were running away from people who were after them. He had a natural likeability and charm to him, what was there not to like.

After they turned a corner, Claire's stomach rumbled and she turned a deep shade of pink. Peter just laughed cheekily.

"Somebody's hungry! Didn't you have anything on the train?"

"No, my money's at the bottom of my case."

"Well that's alright it's not as if we're in a hurry, so you have a choice, you can go for Italian, Chinese or good old American food."

"Oh Peter it doesn't matter I can wait till we get erm home."

"Nonsense, I'm only in town for a few days and I'd like to spend time with the only family member I actually like."

"Aww well I think some good old American food sounds fantastic!"

"Let's go then" Peter said happily, leading down a busy street into a packed Gourmet Burger restaurant. They were seated at a small booth and Claire quickly scanned the menu, she was absolutely starving. They both ended up ordering the same and sat patiently for their food.

"So you said you're only in town for a few days, aren't you living with Nathan and Heidi, having you there might keep me sane."

"No I'm not I'm actually looking for Hiro Nakamura at the moment he could be anywhere in the world in any century but I need to find him."

"What for, does he have the formula?"

"I'm not sure I just really need to find him. Anyway that's not important right now, what is important is did you manage to talk Nathan and Heidi out of sending you to the Law and Government school?"

"Yes," Claire said proudly, "I'm going to the Manhattan High School of Art and Design, exactly where I wanted to go!"

"You convinced them to let you go where you want to, Claire that's fantastic! Do you have some secret mind power I don't know about?" Peter smiled a million dollar smile, he had the nicest smile Claire had ever known, when Peter smiled it made any problem Claire had just melt away.

"Now I couldn't tell you that, it's a secret!" Claire said cheekily, at that moment their food arrived. Claire reached for the salt but gasped quietly as Peter used his telekinesis to pull it towards him; she looked at him with mock anger and pouted childishly until he sent it back to her. As they munched their food Claire scanned her Uncle, her very handsome uncle.

He was flawless; everything about him was just perfect. He was reasonably tall; his tanned skin was stretched perfectly over well worked muscles. His arms, which rested gracefully on the table, were toned and strong but at the same time warm and inviting, like they could just hold you all night. Peter's face matched his personality perfectly, it was adorable but at the same time sexy, Claire sometimes had caught herself just staring at him. His lips were so soft and sweet looking, Claire just wanted to kiss them right there and right then. And then she was lost in his eyes, his unique, striking eyes. Looking into his eyes was as if she were looking at the most delicate of crystals or beautiful oil paintings. Those eyes were such a vivid colour, a colour that couldn't be defined. They were a mixture of warm rich chocolate and exotic amber. His hair was gorgeous, so dark and soft looking; Claire really wanted to just run her fingers through it.

He was irresistible and that scared Claire, this was her uncle, everything she was thinking was so wrong, it was illegal, but she wished she could be with Peter so much. She stared into his angelic eyes and he stared back into her bright blue eyes. For a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world.

"How are your meals?" A cute brunette waitress asked interrupting the two, they both snapped out of the daze they were in.

"Great!"

"Yeh lovely."

The waitress smiled at them and gave them some peace, Claire slumped in her chair a little and Peter, as always, noticed this and asked with a concerned tone,

"Claire are you sure this is what you want, to live with Nathan and Heidi?" Claire sighed, was it what she wanted? Sort of, she needed to get away from Noah that's for sure and she wanted to get to know Nathan, he was her real dad after all.

"I think so, I know Nathan isn't exactly a family man and we're not going to click straight away but I'd just like the chance to get to know my real family better."

"I understand, I'm just forewarning you, my family is as dysfunctional as it gets, and Angela's going to give you hell for disrupting Nathan's life, to her Nathan is perfect and you're going to ruin that." Peter said calmly.

"Angela isn't a big deal for me, I know she doesn't want me there, but Nathan does. Well I think he does I mean he asked me to live with him."

"Well I want you to be part of family, just so you know I'm so glad that I'll get to see more of you Claire, I've missed you." Peter confessed, Claire beamed at him, he was so sweet.

"Thanks Peter that means a lot" Claire said gratefully causing Peter to flash another heart-wrenching smile, Claire smiled back.

After finishing the meal, Claire started searching through her bag for her money, but Peter pulled her hands back to the table. His touch sent electric shocks through Claire and she turned crimson as he studied her closely.

"You save your money for art supplies, this one is on me." Peter said sweetly before getting up leaving the money and a huge tip on the table, Claire rolled her eyes, he was way too generous.

While leaving the restaurant Claire noticed for the first time Peter was limping slightly, he noticed her staring with confusion.

"Got into a fight with someone at Pinehearst, sprained my ankle."

"Are you okay?" Claire asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm fine just can't walk properly that's all"

Another twenty minutes went by and Peter continued to question Claire about Art School and what she wanted to do, when she talked of her love of architecture he encouraged her and supported her completely. She was extremely grateful, going into a family of politicians she knew the art thing would be a tough sell but having Peter's acceptance made her feel better about it anyway.

Within the next 10 minutes they reached the apartment, well penthouse! Claire stared up in awe at the huge sky scraper in front of her, she didn't fit in here, but she was going to try. Peter seemed to sense her thoughts and reassured her.

"Don't worry it's not really my scene either, but the upper class are more accepting than you might think, especially if you're beautiful," He winked. Claire wasn't sure if he was talking about her but she smiled again, he always knew how to make her smile.

The elevator took forever to reach the top floor but Peter kept Claire amused by dancing along to the elevator music and making faces in the mirror, he was such a big kid and she loved that about him. When she met other people who has special abilities like her they always were so serious, She felt that there was a time to be serious and times when you could just have fun, and Peter shared these ideas.

The elevator opened right up into the Penthouse, Claire and Peter stepped out the elevator abruptly, and Claire scanned the apartment. She liked it, it screamed wealth of course but someone, she was guessing Heidi, had managed to give it some homely charm, it wasn't as harsh and cold as she expected. However there was something harsh and cold in the room,

"Claire, Nathan told me you wouldn't be here till Tuesday." A weary voice snarled.

**Author's Note: End of Chapter 1, I hope you liked it or found it interesting, Please Review x**


	2. Frightening Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, I wish I did though!**

**Author's Note: Glad you carried on reading this story and my scene setting first chapter didn't put you off, anyway hope you think this chapter is much more eventful. Review with your suggestions and likes/dislikes, whatever you feel.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Frightening Events.

"Hello Mother" Peter snarled coldly, Claire shared his anger. Why did she have to be here? She loved it when she and Peter were all alone, why couldn't he live in the Petrelli household. Not Angela.

"Well Claire, aren't you going to greet your Grandmother?" Angela asked with mock-offence, Claire rolled her eyes. Angela obviously didn't want her there; she ruined Nathan's 'perfect' family. If Nathan was actually a fraction of perfect she wouldn't even have been born Claire thought to herself.

"Hello Angela." Claire refused to call her grandma, she had had grandparents, they died when she was 11, Angela wasn't a grandmother, she barely qualified as a human.

"So why are you here today Claire?" Angela asked unenthusiastically.

"Nathan got the day wrong, he scheduled all my transport for today not Tuesday." Claire said in a monotone voice.

"Oh isn't he a fantastic father, arranging all your transport for you."

"Well he didn't actually do it; it was Tracy Strauss, his receptionist." Claire replied quickly, Nathan probably wasn't familiar with public transport; he didn't seem like the bus type.

"Yes but Nathan thought to schedule someone to arrange you some." Why was Angela so obsessed with proving Nathan is perfect? Claire wondered.

"Well if he'd have made Claire walk from Costa Verde then he'd be a pretty crappy father wouldn't he?" Peter replied matter-of-factly, Claire couldn't help but giggle.

"And why are you here Peter?"

"Nice to see you too Mother, no-one was able to pick up Claire from the train station so Heidi called me and I brought her here."

An awkward silence washed over the three, but Peter could see Angela was dying to say something.

"Angela just say it before you burst." Claire stated Peter smiled inwardly; she definitely seemed to be able to read his thoughts. They were quite liked minded, except when it came to Claire's safety. Yes she was indestructible, but Peter didn't want Claire to see the horror's he had witnessed, she didn't deserve that.

"Fine, you shouldn't be here Claire, you don't belong here."

"She's a bigger part of this family than you are mom, at least she hasn't lied, I can trust Claire and so can Nathan, that's why he invited her."

Claire grimaced at Peter's comments, she wasn't lying but she certainly wasn't telling him the truth about her feelings for him, not that she could, he'd probably never look or speak to her again and that would tear her apart. Life wouldn't be worth living if she didn't have Peter to talk to; recently he had kept her sane when she found out what Noah was really like. Phone conversations to your Uncle wouldn't really appeal to most seventeen year olds but not many teenagers had an uncle as amazing and entrancing as Claire's.

"Listen Angela, I know you don't want me here, but to be honest I really don't care. You're not that significant in my life right now, say what you want because it's not going to affect me" Claire said strongly, Peter smiled at her encouragingly, yes she'd crossed the line but Angela might as well know where they stood. Angela just shot her a death stare before exiting the huge living room.

"Well done Claire, hopefully she won't bother you as much as she would have, she likes getting at people, she's a poor excuse for a family member." Peter said as he slumped into the sofa, he looked upset so Claire sat down carefully next to him and put a slender hand on his well toned shoulder affectionately. Sparks shot between them, for Claire anyway.

"It's her not you, I hope you know that Peter."He looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean Claire?"

"I know what she's been like to you Peter, always making you seem weak compared to Nathan, you're not Peter, you're so much more than that, you're strong and caring, and you don't manipulate others like the rest of your family try to."

"You're wrong Claire"

"No I'm not Peter, you don't think it but to me you are amazing, my hero." Claire said caringly, Peter smiled gratefully at her; she smiled back, it felt great to have someone who appreciated him.

"You really think I'm amazing?" He asked teasingly, Claire turned a deep shade of crimson; this was turning into a habit. All she could do was nod but inside she thought, it's amazing that I've managed not to burst and gush for hours on end Peter Petrelli, you have no clue about what you do to me.

"Yes I do, but not half as amazing as me!" Claire declared.

"True." Peter said happily before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, Claire removed her hand that now was rested on his forearm, the tingling sensation stopped from the loss of contact and she achingly placed it in her lap. Peter's touch was insatiable, even if he just grazed her finger with his she felt like she had to jump on him right there right then and attack his lips with hers. She sometimes questioned herself about how she managed to control the way she felt about him, the discipline she had taught herself was so strong, but her feelings about Peter were stronger, stronger than anything in the world.

Twenty minutes of silence passed by with the occasional laughter at the TV or a cough by Peter, Claire kept looking at him with concern until finally she spoke.

"Peter, are you sick?"

"No I'm fine." Peter proclaimed but he was let down when he started to cough uncontrollably again. Claire placed her hand carefully on his head, he was boiling.

"You're so hot." Claire declared. Peter laughed groggily which made Claire realise what she had said. For what felt like the millionth time a deep scarlet blush spread across her cheeks.

"But seriously Peter, you must have a fever or something."

"Okay so I'm a little sick, it's not a problem"

"But Peter you should be in bed, eating chicken soup and having everyone waiting on you." Claire said sympathetically. Peter smiled at her and squeezed her hand affectionately; Claire heart skipped a beat so she took a sharp breath in, trying to relax so Peter wouldn't notice how he made her feel.

"I hate people making a fuss I'll just take some aspirin or something."

"Okay I'll get them." Claire proclaimed, Peter started to protest but Claire put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet, something she regretted. She managed to keep her cool as she let removed her hand from his lips and let it drop to her sides. She started to make her way to the kitchen but stupidly realised she had no clue where the kitchen was. She glanced back at Peter and as usual he knew exactly what she's thinking.

"Third door on the left."

"Thanks!" Claire said graciously. She practically ran into the kitchen and started to breath heavily. His lips were so soft, so warm, so inviting. Claire wanted to be able to kiss those lips whenever she wanted and it to be okay. Why did that have to be illegal, why did Nathan have to be her father.

She calmed herself down and started to search through all the draws in the Petrelli Kitchen, it was huge and there were people in it. The Petrelli's have staff! Claire was shocked; she knew they were rich but having a chef and kitchen staff that was unreal.

"You must be the new Miss Petrelli, what do you want?" Asked a tall female in a chef's outfit.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here, I just wanted some aspirin." Claire said politely. The lady smiled before opening a draw behind her and handing her a packet of pills.

"Anything else, Miss Petrelli?"

"Erm two glasses of water would be great and please call me Claire," Claire said sweetly. The Chef smiled handed her the glasses of water and smiled as Claire skipped back into the living room.

As Claire entered the room Peter seemed to have become suddenly sick. His normally well tanned face seemed a sallow, translucent colour and his usual bright, entrancing eyes were clouded with a heated haze. Claire ran to him worriedly, and placed a hand against his now clammy skin. He almost burnt her hand as she caressed his skin. No one could get this sick this quickly, could they?

He took the aspirin slowly and gulped down the whole glass of water, this made Claire even more worried.

"Peter when did you start to feel like this?"

"Probably when I got back from chasing Hiro." Peter said nervously as he took off his jumper and breathed heavily.

"Well where were you chasing him Peter, was it cold, do you have a fever?"

"Well I don't think it matters where I was, it's more _when _I was." Peter said before looking in horror at his now shaking hands. Peter and Claire exchanged shocked glances before Claire hold his hand in hers, its freezing! She gave him a scared and confused look before placing his ice cold hand to his head. Peter sighed heavily as the two opposing temperatures of his skin meshed together, but this still didn't calm Claire's nerves:

"What do you mean, 'when'? Were you chasing Hiro through time?" Claire asked. Peter responded with a weak nod "Peter what time period were you in?"

"Medieval Times, during the plague epidemic" Peter said bit before coughing violently again. Claire was so shocked she stayed silent and just stared at him, thousands of thoughts raced through her mind. Why hadn't she learnt about that time period in history before, she had no idea about the symptoms of the plague, she just knew that a lot died. Peter couldn't die, she couldn't even comprehend the horrific concept of having a world without Peter because it wouldn't be a world, just a nightmare that Claire could never wake from. It sounded cliché even in her head, but life wasn't worth living without Peter to talk to or even to just look at.

Still staring at Peter she collapsed into armchair opposite him, tears welling in her eyes. When she was finally able to utter a syllable, she jumped with fright as the door swung open. Heidi smiled at Claire but noticed her saddened face so rushed to her with worry.

"Claire what's wrong?" She asked with an obvious concerned tone.

"It's Peter, he's really sick."

Heidi immediately turned her attention to Peter; he looked like a shadow of himself, so pale and fragile looking.

"Oh my god! Don't worry Peter I'll call a doctor straight away!" Heidi said and Claire nodded in agreement.

"No Heidi don't, Claire will do it," Both ladies looked at Peter's confused face. He stared deeply into Claire's eyes with a look of contempt and immediately Peter's thoughts and her own seemed to combine. What if this sudden illness concerned Peter's powers, their secret would be exposed if Heidi called a normal doctor, especially if, god forbid, Peter actually had caught the plague. They need a specialist and luckily Claire and Peter knew one.

"I'll call Mo... um Dr Suresh." She said before pulling out her mobile and finding his number. Claire backed away so she could talk to Mohinder in private whilst Heidi tended to Peter. Simon and Monty, who had been standing behind their mother baffled at the events that were occurring, drew closer to Peter's whose eyes were closed as he felt his temperature soar at a ridiculous rate. Heidi noticed her boys staring and quickly hushed them away.

"Simon quickly go and tell a maid to bring a pillow and a blanket for Peter, we don't know but his temperature might fluctuate rapidly. Monty go and get him another glass of water," Heidi directed. As Monty walked off to the kitchen with Peter's empty glass, Simon ran quickly down a long corridor as if on a mission.

Claire returned back with tears staining her cheeks, relaying Peter's condition to Mohinder had made her extremely frightened for the love of her life.

"Dr. Suresh is on his way, he says he will get here as fast as possible," She reported before sitting very closely to Peter. Heidi opened her mouth to warn Claire that Peter may be contagious but Claire ignored her concern, she didn't care about herself, only Peter. She then turned her attention back to Peter and took one of his hands in hers. Even his freezing touch sent shocks up and down her arm, but she controlled her feelings and concentrated on making Peter feel better.

Simon returned quickly with a pillow and thick blanket for Peter. Heidi took them from him and tried to make Peter more comfortable. He lay his aching head upon the soft, plush pillow but lay on top of the blanket, he felt like he was on the surface of the sun, a blanket wouldn't help that. When Monty returned and gave Peter the huge glass of water Heidi questioned her other son Simon.

"I hope you thanked the maid who got these Simon?" Peter was in so much pain that he couldn't laugh but he inwardly smirked, at a time of crisis Heidi still taught her sons manners.

"I didn't need to mother, I just got them myself!" Simon said proudly, Monty rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Why didn't he just get a maid to do the job, that's what she's there for? Monty and his father never understood why Heidi and Simon constantly wanted to do things for themselves.

Twenty minutes passed, Peter's condition seemed to calm down but inside he was in agony, he barely spoke but smiled wearily at Claire who never lost eye contact with Peter tears fell down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away, she would not let go of Peter's hands until Mohinder arrived. Heidi just sat on the opposing couch, head bowed and in silence, what could she say right now?

Suddenly the door crashed open and in stepped a tall, handsome but angry creature.

"Why has my secretary had to deal with about a thousand messages??"

**Author's Note: End of Chapter, hope you liked it, review with what you thought!**

**Ria x**


End file.
